leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day
Saint Valentine's Day (also known as or ' Feast of Saint Valentine') is a holiday observed on February 14 each year. It's celebrated in many countries around the world, although its not an official holiday in most of them. Each year Riot Games Inc. marks this event with either a champion skin, gift card templates, or ward skins. Champion skins Since 2012, new champion skins have been released to celebrate Valentine's Day. Unlike other events (e.g. the Harrowing or Snowdown Showdown) the release of Valentine's Day skins began as permanent additions to the store but have become Legacy content as of now. List of all Valentine's Day Champion skins: ;2012 (Legacy) * ;2013 * - (Permanent) ;2014 * - (Legacy) * - (Permanent) * - (Permanent) ;2015 * - (Legacy) * - (Legacy) * ;2016 (Legacy) * * ;2017 (Legacy) * * Features Valentine's Day events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Promotional downloadable Valentine's Day cards for the festivity * Decorative ward skins to brighten up the map * Festive summoner icons to show off to your friends and teammates Summoner Icons For each Valentine's Day event, there are new summoner icons that one can obtain by various means during the event. For more information on these icons click here. Below is a gallery of all Valentine's Day icons: ProfileIcon685 Debonair.jpg|Debonair Icon ProfileIcon775 Sweetheart Tibbers.jpg|Sweetheart Tibbers ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.jpg|Heart Key ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.jpg|Sweetheart ProfileIcon1106 Love Song.jpg|Love Song ProfileIcon1455.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn ProfileIcon1456.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian ProfileIcon1457.jpg|Heartseeker ProfileIcon1458.jpg|Love Dove Ward Skins For the 2014 Valentine's Day event, Riot released a ward skin to kick off the celebration for the year. In 2016, Riot created two more festive ward skins in cerebration for the year. In addition, the previous year's ward skin returned for the event. Bouquet Ward.png|Bouquet Ward Heartseeker Ward.jpg|Hearthseeker Ward Harpseeker Ward.jpg|Harpseeker Ward Love Dove Ward.jpg|Love Dove Ward Valentine's Day Years 2012= Valentine's Day 2012 Summoners! Vayne Tumbles into Valentine’s Day! Valentine's Day is here, and Cupid's not the only bow-wielding cutie bound to be tugging at your heart strings this February! This holiday we’re rolling out a brand new skin for your favorite Night Hunter that's sure to be love at first sight. Feast your eyes on ! |-| 2013= Valentine's Day 2013 From The Defender of Tomorrow in the Fashion of Today, exclusive to IM “The room smells of mahogany and warm brandy, and I can tell by the leopard-skin hearthrug that the man I’ve come to interview is well-accustomed to company. They’re finishing the shoot in the foyer where Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, has suited up in the high fashion of today. In the meantime, I have free reign of the illustrious inventor’s sitting-room and I’m staring at the newest model of the world-famous Mercury Cannon-Hammer. Slim and trim, and as stylish as the room I’m standing in, this iteration of Jayce’s signature weapon has refined lines and looks as clean as Piltover’s finests’ sterilized holding cells – not that I’ve seen them, of course. When we met last night, Jayce told me with his trademark wit about the new effects that issue from the cannon’s powerful blasts. The door swings open and dapper Jayce strides with the effortless grace of someone who has more awards than bottles of wine despite a cellar the size of an Ionian temple. Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and charming rose boutonniere, Jayce has picked up a confident swagger and a noticeable change in his voice…” Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and classy boutonniere, sleek and stylish is ready for Valentine’s Day for 975 RP in the store. |-| 2014= Valentine's Day 2014 Love is in the air this Valentine’s Day Happy Valentine’s Day Summoners! BY KELDITH Love is most definitely in the air and we have an array of activities for you to enjoy this Valentine’s Day. Heartseeker Ashe Sitting atop her throne, the Queen of Hearts fires smoldering arrows to unknowing enemies, who immediately fall prey to her deadly guise. is a fearsome temptress, you have been warned. Ward Skin Nothing beats a bunch of roses on Valentine’s Day, and what better way to show your team some love than to light their path with this special Roses Bouquet skin. Join the League of Lovers All you need is love. Our very special League of Lovers Tumblr page has got that love and feeling, but we want some of that lovin’ from all of you. Share your League of Legends themed romantic artwork, poems, videos or images that you feel perfectly captures this day.We also have some additional items on the page to help you get in the spirit of romance: Valentine’s Cards - Show a special someone that you care with our Heartseeker and Debonair cards. Download, add your message and share them here. Chocolate Fortune – A simple confectionary heart with a secret message inside. Some of our Champions have written love notes telling us their heart’s desires. Who will you get, and will you love them back? Open yours here. Valentine’s Day cards ;Vayne cards Vayne card 1.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Vayne card 2.jpg|Love lurks behind every corner Vayne card 3.jpg|Should'a put three rings on it Vayne card 4.jpg|Back of the card ;Jayce cards Jayce card 1.jpg|You and I? Straight to the skies Jayce card 2.jpg|This rose is for you The Hammer is, too. Jayce card 3.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Jayce card 4.jpg|Back of the card ;Ashe cards Ashe card 1.jpg|Your Queen commands you. Ashe card 2.jpg|You’re stunning Ashe card 3.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Ashe card 4.jpg|Back of the card Love is a Battlefield Stop playing games with our hearts. Actually… don’t, come and join us! We will be running a series of play with Riot games throughout Valentine’s Day including Twisted Love and Protect the Queen. To find out more about how to get involved, head over to the forums. Valentine’s skin sale To round everything off, we’ve got a 50% sale on our previous Valentine’s skins for a limited time only: Debonair Jayce and Heartseeker Vayne. File:Jayce Debonair Sale.jpg| File:Heartseeker Vayne sale.jpg| Debonair Vi and Ezreal have arrived Take your enemy’s breath away with style, or if that fails, a sharp punch to the solar plexus. High-end fashion has made its way to the Rift with Debonair Vi and Ezreal. Tailored suits, fitted vests and elegant gauntlets let everyone know that the difference between you and them is simple: You make this look good. Fight with style as Debonair Vi and Debonair Ezreal, available now in the League of Legends store for 750 RP each, or show off your sophisticated side with the Debonair Summoner Icon for 250 RP. |-| 2015= Valentine's Day 2015 We’re spreading the love this Valentine’s Day with a collection of romantic content. * Sweetheart Annie - 750 RP * Heartseeker Varus - 1350 RP (on sale for 975 RP until Feb. 16th, 23:59 PST) * Sweetheart Icon - 250 RP * Heartseeker Ward - 640 RP Also, since roses and chocolate can get expensive, we’ve got a couple of heart-throbbing bundles. * Sweetheart Set - 1733 RP (2351 RP if you need the champs) through February 16 then 2108 RP (2726 RP if champs needed) through February 23). ** Sweetheart Annie ** Heartseeker Varus ** Sweetheart Icon ** Heartseeker Ward * Yesteryear Bundle - 1468 RP (2323 RP if you need the champs) through February 23. ** Heartseeker Ashe ** Heartseeker Vayne ** Bouquet Ward Annie Sweetheart Screenshots.jpg|Sweetheart Annie Varus Heartseeker Screenshots.jpg|Heartseeker Varus Send your teammates League Valentines! ;Filled-in cards Valentines Day 2015 card 1.jpg|Heartseeker Annie Valentines Day 2015 card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 card 3.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe, Varus and Vayne, and Debonair Ezreal Valentines Day 2015 card 4.jpg|Supports Valentines Day 2015 card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce ;Blank cards Valentines Day 2015 blank card 1.jpg|Heartseeker Annie Valentines Day 2015 blank card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 blank card 3.jpg|Heathseeker Ashe, Varus and Vayne, and Debonair Ezreal Valentines Day 2015 blank card 4.jpg|Supports Valentines Day 2015 blank card 5.jpg|Debonair Jayce Debonair Galio doesn’t always go mid lane... BY RIOT PARADOXDebonair Galio Release "His calculations are so precise, Vel’Koz asks him for help with geometry. His singing in the shower is so breathtaking, it stole Sona’s voice. He once stepped on a mushroom and Teemo exploded. He is... The Most Interesting Gargoyle-like Construct in the World.'' ''Queue up with class as Debonair Galio, available now in the League of Legends store for 750 RP." |-| 2016= Valentine's Day 2016 Happy Valentine’s! BY ROCKET BABY DOLL Happy Valentines Love is in the air! Teemo is blowing kisses instead of darts, Tahm Kench is slipping even more tongue than usual and - whether you’re in bot lane, jungle or top - there’s no escaping Fifty Shades of Graves. That’s right, it’s coming up on Valentine’s Day, and while nobody is expecting hostilities in League of Legends to cease completely, Summoner’s Rift is as susceptible to the romance of the season as anywhere else. That’s why we’re pleased to unveil a collaboration with amazingly talented community artist Rachel J Corey, who you may have seen featured in /ALL Chat’s Summoner Showcase last year for her amazing League of Legends fan artwork. Rachel has put together five unique cards so that you can celebrate your love of League throughout your romantic endeavours. So have a Happy Valentine’s Day - and if you see us on the Rift, feel free to give us a cuddle before you blow our brains out! Valentines_2016_card_1.jpg|Poppy x Garen Valentines_2016_card_2.jpg|Rammus x Reksai Valentines_2016_card_3.jpg|Malzahar x Void Bringer Illaoi Valentines_2016_card_4.jpg|Lamb x Wolf Valentines_2016_card_5.jpg|Jinx x Jhin Gallery 2012= Vayne HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Vayne HeartseekerSkin Ch.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Chinese art |-|2013= Jayce DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Jayce |-|2014= Ashe HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Ezreal DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Vi DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Vi |-|2015= Annie SweetheartSkin.jpg|Sweetheart Annie Varus HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Varus Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio |-|2016= Orianna HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Orianna Sona SweetheartSkin.jpg|Sweetheart Sona |-|2017= Lucian HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Quinn HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn References pl:Walentynki Category:Valentines Day Category:Events Category:Seasonal events